Wands and Swords
by Min38
Summary: What happens when Percy,Annabeth,Thaila and Nico are called upon to Hogwarts to protect the golden trio from Voldermort.What happens when Nico is housed to Slytherin where all dark wizards came from.What happens when Malfoy and Harry feels weird by just looking at Annabeth. Please read it :)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hey guys** **this is my very first fan fiction it's about Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. Anyway I know not many people read this so called author's note so I'm cutting to the story enjoy:)**

**Note: I do not own any harry potter or Percy Jackson stories**

(After the Giant War)

Percy's POV:

"This is definition of heaven," I muttered.

"Got that right seaweed brain" Annabeth muttered back with her angelic voice.

We were at the beach near camp half-blood and lying on the white soft sand with Annabeth on my arm was the least pleasure I could ever deserve after the Giant War and especially after surviving through Tartarus. Nothing could have practically spoiled the day until Malcom (one of Annabeth's half-brother) came.

"Hate to break the peace but Chiron wants you guys over." Malcom said obviously not hating to break our peace.

I would never have gotten up if it wasn't for Chiron being the one calling us and Annabeth pecking me on the lips to get me up.

"What does the old horse want," I said joking around until I saw Chiron wearing a super grim face that he only had during the two major wars. This can't be good.

"Chiron, anything wrong?" I asked cautiously immediately dropping my joke tone.

"Yes Percy there indeed is something very very wrong." Chiron replied not meeting my eyes.

"What could possibly go wrong after Gaia? Don't tell me the gods turned bad as in worse than now."I pressed on.

"That will be also very wrong but now it's very very wrong. Have you ever heard about the wizards?"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. Wizards and witches and wands and spells and everything."Chiron said with an ultra serious face.

"Okay I don't really understand but please continue."

"You see Percy there actually is a world mortals are obviously oblivious to and even most demigods have never even heard of...It is called the wizard world.

"WHAT!WIZARD WORLD THAT IS DAMN RIGHT COOL!" I practically got too excited and accidently caused a huge wave to come splash at us got everyone and everything drenched but of couse left me completly dry.

"Percy!"Annabeth and Chiron shouted at me in unison.

"Sorry..."I said as I willed everything dry.

"Hmm hmm anyway it seems like you like the wizard thing better than I expected. But I doubt you like this part. There is a very powerful and evil wizard there something like Kronos. He has been murdering countless innocent people. He has been in something like a sleep and has waken up and is rying to take over the wizard world and there is only three teenagers who can stop him and so that man is trying to kill them. Lady Hecate has visited me personally wanting the most powerful demigods to protect those three which is you two. By the way that evil wizard goes by the name Voldermort and his real name is Tom Riddle."

"That is... eh cool I guess"

"Percy that is not 're sorry Chiron but the giant war just ended and we seriously need some break."Annabeth said with a real sorry-but-no-can-do-voice.

"Did I mention you get to use wands like real wizards and there architect there is truly stunning that even Lady Athena praised it?"Chiron said with a somewhat devilish tone.

"WE ARE SO IN!"we said in unison.

"That my girl and boy those three are in a school for wizards called Hogwarts and are in their seventh and final year. The principal of the school Dumledore has been informed and has known about demigods as he was blessed by Lady Hecate. Other trusted professors who are Severus Snape and Minerva Mcgonagall who knows about you. You will be disguised as wizards with Lady Hecate's blessing and you are **NOT** to let anyone know you ae demigods the other world also does'nt know you will leave tommorow morning and don't worry about your books and otherthing they will be prepared then go have a good rest."

"K bye Chiron."

"So... excited?"Annabeth asked while bending her head a bit to the right causing her blonde hair to fall off her shoulders and reflecting off the sunlight and her stormy grey eyes looking straight into she's so beautiful.

"Yeah can't wait get some rest it's gonna be tiring from tommorow."I said as I pecked her on the lips. They were so soft and I restrained myself to kiss her again.

"Okay see you tommorow seawwed brain."she replied and took off.

"Gonna get some training done. I'm not gonna let any dark wiazard or anything hurt Annabeth in some strange world."

**Well that was my first you liked it. I will accept any negative comments so please comment whatever about it and please follow or favourite it please. Thanks:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Bye Camp Half-Blood

**My second chapter nothing to say so moving onto the story.**

**Note: I do not own any Percy Jackson or harry potter**

(Annabeth's POV)

I was having nightmares again. After the giant war, I only had nightmares of Tartarus for the first few days but it hadn't happened in weeks. I was in a dark room wait dark didn't described it. The room was in pure darkness there were no light whatsoever and I couldn't even see my own fingers. I started looking around pointlessly when I felt something under my feet.

It was long like a rope and seemed to coil around my leg and went up. It was obviously a snake. I wasn't the type t be afraid of snakes like the Aphrodite girls but I knew I shouldn't mess with this one. I stayed still like a rock when I realized I was dreaming but how could the snake coil around me, a vision?! I started to feel real terrified when a cold, merciless voice echoed around me.

"Hush now. It is not scary at all. Just answer me and you'll be fine. Firstly, who are you? How did you find your way in here?" the voice echoed around me.

Suddenly I felt like I was back at Tartarus with no help and captured by something that had control over the whole space. Believe me not pleasant. Even when I was terrified, my demigod senses kicked in. I knew I shouldn't answer him. Weirdly sensing I wasn't going to answer the voice bellowed

"Answer foolish girl! Do you not wish to be spared?! "

"Like hell you will spare me after I talk." I seemed to have shocked the owner of the voice as it remained quiet but it shocked me as well. I didn't know I had courage.

"It seems to be useless to talk to you and I hate to have anything I do not know of (sounds a bit like an Athena kid), therefore a good solution is to dispose of something I don't know. Avadar Kadavra!"

Before I could protest, I saw green light coming towards me and saw out of a corner of my eye that the snake jumped to me with its fangs bared. As the green light and the fangs touched me, I woke up drenched in sweat. Worst nightmare ever.

It was 6 in the morning. It was not too early and started washing myself and packed up. There was nothing much to pack except a few simple change of clothes and most importantly my Yankees cap and my dagger that has followed me through many quests and saved my life.

It was 7 already and most of the campers were up. I headed out thinking of ways to wake seaweed brain who most likely is still sleeping when I was ambushed but someone. I was about judo flip that person when I realized it was Percy.

"Percy!" I cried out as kissed him and punched his arm. It was a surprise. Seaweed brain was early. He grinned that mischievous but very cute smile. He then without warning picked me up gave me princess hug.

"Whoa! Percy put me down!" I thrashed around but his damn Achilles curse.

"No way" his smirked and started walking to the camp borders. As we were walking (actually only Percy did) we were stared by everyone in our path. Most boys whistled while most girls glared daggers at me obviously dead jealous. Percy was pretty popular among everyone and was supposedly girls dream come true. I pretended to thrash around but inside I felt really happy (don't you dare tell Percy I said that).

We reached the camp borders and were welcomed by Chiron and two more people who were arguing.

"Watch where you're stepping death breath!"

"Watch where you stand pinecone face!"

Obviously it was Thaila and Nico. I suddenly felt a twinge of guilt when I saw Nico. After the giant war, he confessed to Percy in front of me that he had liked Percy for quite some time which was not as much different from the time I saw Percy attractive. Nico did claim that he was over him but instead of feeling jealous or wary I felt even sorry for him and imagined how much he hated me over the past few years.

My chain of thoughts was blocked when I heard Percy shout out my name. I was still in Percy's arms with everyone staring including Nico. I turned super red and immediately jumped out of Percy's arms. Everyone even including Nico burst out laughing and Thaila was already rolling on the floor.

"My…stomach…hurts…Anna…beth…spacing…out…HAHAHA!"Th aila made out making me blush more.

"Shut up. Anyway not that I don't like it but why are you here?" I asked starting get really curious.

"Well same reason as you guys. We were called by Lady Hecate to do the same thing as you guys I came from Camp Jupiter and Thaila received permission from Lady Artemis oh and everyone told me to say hi to you guys for them so hi." Nico replied recovering from the laughter.

"Now now even chatter. Lady Hecate has already blessed you with powers so here are your wands. Be careful Percy they are made of wood. They are easily breakable and they do not return to you automatically so do not lose it."

"I got it. Geez why only me."Percy mumbled in the cutest way.

"You obviously know why. Anyway all your books and uniforms and other necessities are in the trunk and here is some money used in the wizard world and there are some drachmas in the trunk so contact us occasionally. You have to go to King's Cross station and look for platform 9 3/4 and remember do not reveal to anyone even the three people that you are demigods. Off you go."Chiron explained to us briefly.

"Right hold on tight people." Nico said as suddenly the shadows bent towards us. We were about disappear when Chiron shouted.

"The three people are named Ron, Hermione and Ha…"

"Who names their kids Ha?" I wondered before being overwhelmed by motion sickness.

**That was it people hope you enjoyed it please leave likes and comment please. Thank you to allybrad247 to review to me first.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Golden Trio

**Heys guys I'm back I guess. Thanks for those who liked my fanfic until now here's more :)**

**Note : I do not own any percy jackson or harry potter.**

(Nico's POV)

"Bye, have fun"

"Say hi to Percy and Annabeth for us."

"Good luck"

After receiving many good lucks and byes from people in Camp Jupiter I shadow travelled to Camp Half-Blood. Mind you, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter is really really far far away so naturally got tired, lost my footing and stepped on Thaila's foot.

"Watch where your stepping Death Breath!"

"Watch where your standing pinecone face!"jeez why does that girl get worked up for every little thing? Seriously can't stand her. That was when I sensed a very powerful but friendly aura approching us. I immediately realised it to be Percy's. I turned ready to greet Percy as normal as possible when I saw Annabeth in his arms and heard Thaila do the wolf whistle.

"Hey Perce, hey Annie" Thaila exclaimed.

"Hey" good I sounded normal, it wasn't my business whether Annabeth was in Percy's arms or not.

"Hey guys, not that I don't like it but why are you here?" Percy said with a huge grin.

"..."

"Annie? Earth to Annie?" Thaila said getting real close to Annabeth's face and started waving her fand in her face.

"..."

"ANNABETH!" Percy shouted obviously getting easily worried over Annabeth.

"Huh? What?" Annabeth perked up from her 'trance'. After a few seconds of staring, we practically died from laughter. Thaila was already on the floor. The favourite and great daughter of Athena practically spacing out!

"Shut up!" Annabeth blushed real hard and I couldn't help wonder how many times she blushed infront of Percy.

"Now now, quit the chatter." Chiron broke in but was still giggling a bit. After a brief explanation from Chiron, I had to shadow travel everyone and the luggages all the way to the mortal world's King Cross station and I was positive that would leave me unconscious for maybe a day. Thaila stood on Annabeth's right and my left was Annabeth so gods Percy was at my right and we had to hold hands and when we did my heart skipped a bit as warmth spread through my icecy fingers. Before we disappeared I heard Chiron shouting something but I coudn't catch it. It must have been good luck or something.

We stumbled out from the shadows and everyone seemed to be holding back puke except and surprisily I only felt tired and not faint. My shadow travel must have improved. Everyone slowly recovered without throwing up, they seriously need to get used to it.

"Just now before shadow travelling away, I heard Chiron telling us about the names of the three we have to protect. They were Ron, Hermione and Ha..."

"Ha? What kind of name is that?" Thaila giggled out

"I don't know, honestly I think I didn't hear the rest."

"Nevermind we'll figure that out later. We need to find platform 9 3/4 first." Percy said.

"Yeah but we are between platform 9 and 10 now." I pointed out. We started looking around and a few mortals stared at us. A couple of teenagers with huge luggages and looking around stupidly must have been a sight for them. That was when someone tapped my shoulder. I was ready to stab any monster in disguise with my dagger when I turned and saw a middle aged lady. She had many wrinckles on her face and she was a bit chubby but what stood out the most was her flaming red hair.

"Dears are you going to Hogwarts? Are you new?" The lady asked.

"Yes do you know how to go to platform 9 3/4?" Annabeth asked

"Yes sure, my kid just went there too. You see the wall there separating platform 9 and 10? You just run straight into it, don't stop and you will find yourself at platform 9 3/4."

"Run into the wall? That solid looking wall?"

"Yes don't worry two can go at the same time."

"Okay, Annabeth and I will go first, Nico and Thaila come next. See you at the other side." Percy volunteered bravely and with that ran straight to the wall with Annabeth. I was ready to see Percy crush straight onto the still solid looking wall and make a fool out of himself when I saw a crowd of mortals covering my view right before Percy hit the wall. Wala! He was gone

"That is so cool! Let's go Nico!" Thaila shouted out and dragged me into the wall. I shut my eyes and ran straight until I bumped into something hard but full of warmth. When I slowly opened my eyes I saw myself I saw myself in Percy's arms.

"Dude you okay?" It seriously took all my will not to blush as I squirmed out of Percy arms and just stupidly nodded. I seriously was not supposed to feel this way. I had already confessed to Percy and Annabeth that I had a crush on Percy and did reassure them I was over and even wished them happiness. I gotta slap out of it.

"Guys this is amazing!" Annabeth exlaimed which was able take away the awkwardness. I looked up to see the most shiniest train in my life. It was black but still shiny and in front there was the words 'Hogwarts Express' printed in gold. Maybe I sould suggest a train to deliver the souls going to the Underworld to my dad.

(Thaila's POV)

The train was shiny and clean and everything but they could have added a bit of silver here and there. The platform was also packed with students and family members so we decided to quickly mke our way in before there are no more seats. Sure enough, the place was packed. The whole place was practically packed and we had to walk all the way to the back and found a compartment with only three people inside.

"Hey, could the four of us share? The whole place is filled." I bravely asked.

"Sure there's room for four."the only girl among the three answered. We streamed in an Percy lifted all our trunks up without anyone's help and we quickly settled down. I briefly scanned the three. The girl was overall pretty I guess. She was blonde mixed with slight brown, was slim and had intelligent eyes. She could have done well for an Athena kid. The other boy was tall. Really tall. He stood out among the three. His face was filled with freckles and he had flaming red hair like the lady who helped us. Maybe there were related. The other one...well he was a complete duplicate of Percy. He had messy black, sea green eyes. He wasn't exactly as tall or muscular like Percy but they did looked alike. We all must have noticed the similarities as they looked from Percy to his duplicate. It was getting kinds awkward so I decieded to break the ice

"Hey nice to meet you. I'm Thaila and this is Nico, Annabeth and Percy."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Hermione. This is Ron and Harry. Are you new? We look about the same age and I didn't see you around." the girl questioned us suspiciously. Wait, Hermione? Ron? Harry? Wasn't that the name of the three? Harry did sound like the finishing of Ha. We all noticed it an exchanged glances. They must the three whom we must protect. Great, we found them with less trouble than I expected.

**That was it. I think I might be dragging a bit so sorry. But Malfoy will make his appearance in the next one so. Look forward to it :) **


	4. Chapter 4 Train Ride

**Hey guys hope you liked the first three chapters. Nothing to personally say so enjoy the next chapter :)**

**Note :I do not own percy jackson or harry potter stories.**

(Harry's POV)

"Harry, does your scar still hurt?" Hermione asked, really worriedly.

"Blimey Harry you look worse than yesterday." Ron chimmed in. I seriously wish they stopped worrying, it made me feel somewhat like a kid(sorry if that sounds weird), but I knew they were just worrying about a friend so I can't help it. I was about to answer when the compartment door slid open and a total punky looking girl came in.

"Hey, could the four of us share? The others are all full."

"Sure" Hermione immediately answered, obiously not wanting to show her discomfort with the punk girl's attire. As the four streamed in, I was kinda surprised about how differnt they were from the punk girl. A scrawny boy with dead pale skin wearing black T-shirt with skull on top and a black leather jacket and black pants with matching black sneakers came in next. Total emo. The boy behind was...me? He had messy black hair, sea green eyes like mine and our face shape was also quite alike. He was taller, leaner, more muscular and tanner but we definitely looked alike. I was staring at him when I saw that guy beckoning someone in. When I saw who that guy was beckoning to, my vision blurred. The girl was really pretty. Wait, pretty didn't describe it. She was really REALLY beautiful. She was blonde but she looked really intelligent, more intelligent than Hermione (that says alot) with her stormy but deep and warm grey eyes. I noticed a spot of grey hair in her golden hair but it didn't ruin her beauty. I was staring at her the whole time when the punk girl spoke up.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Thaila, this is Nico, Annabeth and Percy. So her name was Annabeth, beautiful. I also took note of my duplicate's name. I was seriously getting interested in Annabeth.

"I'm Hermione, this is Ron and Harry. Are you new? We seem to be around the same age but I've never seen you around." my heart skipped a beat when Annabeth looked at me with curious eyes which slowly turned into shock. She must have realised I was the boy who lived and blah blah blah. Great, now I'm gonna get respected and not liked. The four of them exhanged nervous glances which I was used to but I was seriously getting curious. Why would their be any new students in a seventh year?

"We're exchange students from America." Annabeth spoke up. Her voice was perfect. Perfect to me anyway. But I swear she was smirking a bit. No, every one of them was smirking. But why?

(Annabeth's POV)

"Harry, is that a scar?" I asked trying to change the subject when I spotted something briefly covered on his forehead by his messy hair.

"Eh, yeah. Got it from Voldermort." he replied, clearly in a tone that he didn't want to talk about it and brushed up his hair and revealed a lightning shaped scar.

"Cool, its shaped like a lightning! I love lightnings!" of course, Thaila, a typical daugther of Zeus would like lightning.

"Cool? Bloody hell. Thaila was it? Harry almost got killed by you-know-who and got this scar you know and he was a baby. Not cool."

"What do you mean you-know-who? And why would Harry be wanted dead when he was a baby? How did he survive anyway?" I immediately exploded with questions.

"Annabeth, don't you know, Harry is THE Harry Potter, the boy who lived." Hermione answered with eyes popping out. Apparently he was famous.

"No, we're from America remember and someone tell me who's you-know-who."

"It's Voldermort. Most people call him that because they are really afraid of him from the past deeds he have done." Harry answerd.

"Voldermort? Oh, you mean Tom Riddle?" Percy chimmed in. I punched him behind. And glared at him. He was so not supposed to let them know we knew about the name.

"How do you know that name?" Hermione asked. Great, she's smart and we can't get out of this now. That was when our compartment door slid open and I thought mom must have helped us or something until I saw a blonde boy with permament smirk on his face. One look told me he was the bully type. Behind him were two huge and over weight looking guys. They too had a smirk on their faces and something told me they were not so smart.

"Malfoy. What do you want." Harry's voice suddenly turned deep and was glaring daggers at him and so was Ron and Hermione.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi. Who's this? Your new friends Potter? I see you have a duplicate." that Malfoy guy sneered as he looked down at my boyfriend who was closest to the door. I already didn't like this guy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Percy." Percy unexpectedly rose and offered his hand. Maybe he wasn't such a seaweed brain after all.

"Yeah whatever. You must be so happy aren't you? You actually sat with the boy who lived, THE Harry Potter. What a bunch of wimps, fussing over a guy who just survived from the help of his parents. Ridiculous." Malfoy said, slapping away Percy's hand.

That's it. I was totally red with anger and stomped up to that Malfoy boy, grabbed his wrist, turned my back to him and flipped him over my shoulder, landing him on the floor with a big thud. I stepped on his chest and gave him my death-glare.

"No one calls my boyfriend a wimp."

**That was it. Hope it wasn't so draggy. Look out for the next chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Stupid Hat

**Heys guys, good to be back. Thanks for reading my fanfic and I'll make sure you don't get bored ^^**

**Note : I don't own any Percy Jackson or Harry Potter stories.**

(Malfoy's POV)

I couldn't just believe my luck. I was just looked down on my aunt Belletrix and scolded by father and when I went to Potter to vent my anger,I found a new guy and when I was bullying him instead, got judo-flipped by some random b****. She even put her foot on my chest, totally ruining my image in front of everybody. To top it off, she just had to be ridiculously strong that I couldn't even slap her foot away and could only get pinned down by her death glare.

"Don't you dare call my boyfriend a wimp." boyfriend? No way. That wimp was this macho girl's boyfriend. But when I looked at him again, I changed my mind. Not wimp. He had tanned, tight musclest that was easily visible through his T-shirt. He also had a kind of thirsty wild look in his height and he definiately was not short.

"Come on Annabeth, don't bully the weak remember." the blonde's boyfriend said, totally sounding scarstic.

"Weak?! You call me weak! How dare you! Stupefy!" I just exploded with anger and swipped out my wand fired it at Annabeth. I expected her to fly backwards but instead, something impossible happened. Percy apparently stook out his left arm in front of Annabeth and defended her from my strike. It bounced off like a basketball and hit Crabbe who got knocked out cold.

"You dare try that again to my girlfriend. You'll be seeing Tartarus soon than you think." he whispered to me. It was a whisper but it sounded dead cold and for a second it sounded worse than you-know-who. I was seriously terrified. I scrambled out of Annabeth's foot and dashed off. When I looked back, Annabeth was in Percy's arm, grinning. For a split second, I unconsciously thought she was quite cute.

(Percy's POV)

I couldn't belive that Malfoy guy. He dared to point his wooden stick at my Annabeth. I actually reacted without thinking and was surprised myself when my solid, iron skin deflected it, I didn't know I could do that.

"Bloody hell, Percy. How on earth did you do that?" Ron asked, with a jealous tone.

"I never heard of any magic bouncing off a skin and leaving no mark." Hermione said, clearly fascinated.

"America's thing. No biggie."I waved off the questions.

"Guys, I think wer're reaching Hogwarts." Thaila said staring out of the window and seemed to be in awe. Everyone rushed to the windows to sneak a peak at their new school and their eyes almost popped out. Curious, I looked out and my jaw practically dropped. It was beautiful. I can't describe it but even I, a non-architect fan knew it was magnificent. It was in the middle of a huge lake and there was windows everywhere shining out orange lights, doubling the beauty in the clear, starry night sky. I looked at Annabeth and her face was priceless. I bet she fell in love with the school. She's gonna be spending some time in the library buried with books about Hogwarts.

"Guys, I know its great and everything but you better get changed." Harry sayed with a snicker. Reluctently we went to the bathroom and changed. I hated the uniform. It was so lengthy and fluttered uselessly. How was I supposed to sword fight with this and if your enemy got whole of your clothes during your fight you are considered dead. Annabeth and Thaila must have thought the same, they were looking down at themselves with a horrified expression. Only Nico liked it. Of course he did, it was all black.

After the train stopped, we streamed down only to be greeted by a booming voice.

"First years, first years here!" it was a giant, a bit small to be a giant but definately not human size, maybe a half-giant. My hand went to my pen a.k.a Riptide in reflex but was stopped on time by Annabeth.

"Relax. Harry told me he's Hagrid. The gamekeeper, he's said to be friendly." I relaxed. When I looked closer, he did have a kind looking face. In front of him, nervous looking first years were crowded aound him.

"Come on, they said seventh year sudents are there." Annabeth said as she tugged my arm. We boearded this carraige pulled by really creepy looking horses. They looked really dead and seemed like they were made of bones and were just coated with a thin layer of skin.

"Hey what are those? I mean the ones pulling the carriage." I asked.

"You can see them!?" Ron asked back, surprised. He seems to get surprised really easily.

"Sure, what's wrong with being able to see a couple of horses?" Thaila voiced my question.

"Well, they're called Threstrals. They can only be seen by someone who's seen death before and apparently all of can see it. Have you seen death before?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Back at you. You seem to have seen death before too." Annabeth said, successfully avoiding the question.

"Well yeah..." That was it. We rode in silence the whole time but it wasn't boring with the castle in view except that I just couldn't sit still and so did Annabeth, Thaila and Nico, stupid ADAH.

We reached in no time and was following the trio up until we were stopped by a stern looking lady.

"Mr Jackson, Ms Chase, Ms Grace and Mr Di Angelo?" She asked.

"Yes mam'm."

"I'm Minevera Mcgonagall. You will come this way. Nice to see you again Mr Potter,alive..." she whispered the last word and strode off. She must be the professor Chiron mentioned who knew about us and we obidiently followed.

"Now, you will be first introduced by the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore(yeah, I decided to let him live) and you will be sorted into your respective houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, which is my house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your home. You will be studying and sleeping with your house mates. You will earn points for your houses with each good deed done and will lose points with each misbehaviour. Now come along."

"I know those houses. I researched a bit. It seems Gryffindor is for the brave and royal ones, Hufflepuff for dillligence, Ravenclaw for intelligence and Slytherin, well its for evil and darkness. Most of the graduates of Slytherin all have turned to the bad side and I mean turned into Voldermort's followers. Voldermort was also once a Slytherin." Annabeth, my wise girl explained.

"That means you and Percy will be separated. Percy in Gryffindor and Annie in Ravenclaw." Thaila joked. Before Annabeth could chew Thaila off for calling her Annie,Professor Mcgonagall spoke.

"Here we are, the grand hall where the sorting and feast takes place. Follow me in." With that, the golden doors slid open and the first thing I saw was the same night sky I saw outside in the train. I was wondering why the ceiling was open when I realised it was simply enchanted to look like one. I was looking around when I noticed everyone was staring at us. I guess a 4 seventh year among 1st years was not normal. It was really getting uncomfortable.

"The sorting ceremony will now take I call your name, please come forward and put this hat on." Professor Mcgonagall announced.

"Justin Starling!" a cocky looking kid came forward and put on a really old and tattered hat. After a few seconds, I got a shock of my life. The hat actually shouted 'Hufflepuff!'. So that was how everyone was sorted.

After each and every student have been sorted and we were the only ones standing, a very old looking man stood up. He had a long beard and had a half-moon shaped glasses on. I assumed he was the headmater, Dumbledore.

"Welcome back everyone to a brand new year! Before the feast, I'd like to introduce four new exchange students from America! They are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thaila Grace and Nico Di Angelo. We received a very awkward claps and Professor Mcgonagall called Thaila out. She bravely walked up and put the hat on her head. After a few breathtaking moments the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' The Gryffindor table cheered and welcomed Thaila, exploding her with handshakes.

"Percy Jackson!" I was called out and as calmly as possible I sat on the stool with the hat on.

"Hm...a demigod. I guess the four of you are all demigods. The first one was a daughter of Zeus wasn't she? And you my dear boy... a son Poseidon... now let me see your memory for a bit so I can sort you." The hat spoke to me in my mind which kinda startled me.

"What no! Don't look!" I mentally shouted.

"...What dangerous life you have had but I know you are clearly GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and died down. I took off to the Gryffindor table and joined Thaila after a series of handshakes and welcomes.

Next was Annabeth. I was actually very worried, I didn't want her to be in a different house as me. After a few painful moments and studying of Annabeth's cringing and mental fight with the hat, it finally shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!'

I was so relieved I almost lost all my strength in my body and fell off the chair. I welcomed the beaming Annabeth with a peck on the cheek. Now only left Nico. He would definately be in Gryffindor with us. We can be together and protect the three at the same time.

The hat was a few inches from Nico's head when it shouted 'SLYTHERIN!'

"What! How can Nico be in Slytherin! There's some mistake! He didn't even wear the hat!" I bellowed out, not thinking.

"Percy, Nico is the son of Hades, it's my fault I forgot that he had a possibilty of being put in Slytherin." Annabeth said looking up to me with pleading eyes and pulling me down to my chair.

I watched as Nico trudged to the cheering Slytherin table and that was when I noticed that Malfoy guy sitting there with a smirk on his face. Things just couldn't get any worse.

**So...that was it. I thought my 4th chapter was a bit short so I tried to lengthen this one. Please give me some reviews and please leave me a favourite. Tks in advance :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Demigods are Dangerous

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. School stuff.**

**Note: I do not own any Percy Jackson Harry Potter stories.**

(Nico's POV)

Slytherin...

I should have seen it coming. Of cause the son of THE Hades, god of death and underworld and blah blah, to sum it up dark, will be in Slytherin, a house for dark people. It was stupid to hope or even think for a second that I could actually be in the same house as Percy, the multiple saviour of Olympus.

I was trudging over to the cheering Slytherin table when something happened that made me think that being in Slytherin wasn't so bad.

"What! How can Nico be in Slytherin! There's some mistake! He didn't even wear the hat!" Percy stood up and bellowed out. As much as I thought he was an idiot for attracting so much attention, I couln't help but failing to suppress the large amount of happiness he brought me.

"Mr. Jackson, the sorting hat has chosen Slytherin to house Mr. Di Angelo and the sorting hat is never wrong! Sit back down!" Professor McGonagall bellowed back, clearly annoyed. Annabeth also whispered something to Percy and he reluctantly sat back down and glanced at me with the you-do-not-belong-in-Slytherin look. I nodded back at him and sat down, only to be greeted by that Malfoy guy.

"Never thought friends of Potter would become a Slytherin," he sneered. He definitely was the annoying type.

"Never thought that myself." I said and tried to end the conversation when he said

"Are you a Death Eater?" Death Eater? Thantos must be losing his touch.

"What's a Death Eater?"

"You don't know? Guess you're not one. They are the followers of the Dark Lord. They excel in Dark Magic"

"Hmm... I guess by the look of your face, you are one too."

"You catch up fast. Let me be the first friend you make in here. You should consider lucky, a Death Eater who everybody in Slytherin wants to be is offering friendship to a newbie." he said while extending his hand.

As much as I hated that guy for looking down on Percy in the train and being so cocky, I took his hand. It's quite an advantage to have a bad guy as your friend when you're new somewhere.

(Harry's POV)

Why did Percy have to get so worked up by just having someone you know being admitted into Slytherin? He was making too big of a fuss over it. My chain of thoughts was blocked when Dumbledore bellowed.

"I would like to welcome everyone back to a new school year and I hope everyone knows all the precautions they have to take especially at this time of year. This year's new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Snape." I groaned and also quite loudly not bothering to hide it, so did almost everyone except Slytherin who obviously cheered. How was he going to teach Defense Against Dark Arts when he himself was Dark Arts?!

"Now, let's enjoy the feast. Dig in!" as soon as he said it, food magically appeared on the golden plates. Even if it was my seventh year, I could never be more surprised by the food for the feast in Hogwarts. I was stuffing myself with chicken wings when I felt something drip down to my trousers. It was pumpkin juice. I stood up immediately and found pumpkin juice dripping down from the table. I looked up and realised Annabeth who was sitting right opposite me have accidently knocked over a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Oh my gosh, Harry I'm so sorry. Percy, quick. Help me get Harry dry!" Annabeth said as she panickly tugged on Percy's sleeves.

"It's okay. Percy can't dry it anyway. I can simply send it in to the laundry." I said, secretly happy to have a chance to talk to Annabeth but as soon as I said it, I felt my legs dry. My trousers were back to being completely dry. I looked at Hermione to see if she had done it but she shook her head as I looked at her. No way, it was Percy? But he was eating mash potatoes as if nothing happened. He looked up sensing my stare and managed to say with his mouth filled with mash potatoes, "You're welcome" and went back to eating.

How did he do it? I wondered as I slowly sat back down. I was about to voice my question when Ron tucked on my sleeves. He nodded towards the door and gave me the need-to-talk-to-you-outside-privately look. I nodded and followed him out. I saw Ginny, Fred, George and Hermione outside too.

"What's all this." I asked, sensing something serious going on.

"First, we need to know. You sat with Percy and the others in the train right?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I did," I replied cautiously.

"Did anything weird happen?"

"Well... Annabeth judo-flipped Malfoy and Percy deflected the stupefy spell with just one arm."

"That's it mate. Don't you think it's weird? Four seventh years suddenly coming at this type of timing and one of them was immediately sent to Slytherin." Fred pointed out.

"It's not normal that they didn't even freak out and start fan-girling when they knew when you were THE Harry Potter. There's enough chance they are Death Eaters." George added.

"They really might be. Percy just made you dry without even looking up at you or using his wand right? I've never even heard of magic like that unless it's some Dark Magic." Hermione said with a worried look.

"Anyway, let's just all be careful and always be on the guard when around them. Try to warn everybody in Gryffindor and those we trust only too. Let's go back in before we get suspicious." Ron said.

We went back one by one to not attract attention, And when I went back to my seat, Annabeth said,

"I'm so sorry Harry, I hope it all dry now."

"I'm really fine. Thanks to Percy." I couldn't help but add a little sarcasm to the last part. I seriously didn't like the fact that they were dating. But always, the girls I was actually interested in were always accompanied by a guy. I was filled with jealously as I watched Annabeth turn away with a nod and feed Percy a chicken nugget but felt guilty as soon as Ginny joined us. How could I actually start liking Annabeth when I had Ginny, someone I actually feelings for since I met her? I was self scolding myself when Thaila spoke up,

"So I guess it's been tough for you all this long, I mean being the only one who can defeat Voldermort and being targeted by him all the time." Practically everybody tensed up when she said the name. She actually said the name that almost everybody except me and Dumbledore stilled feared saying so casually.

"Wow, I guess students in America are still not so well informed about how much you-know-who is still feared and don't usually speak the name." Ginny said trying to hint out to stop talking about it but failed.

"Really? But isn't that stupid? It's just a name right? I know names have powers but it's not like Voldermort even succeeded in taking over the world? I mean he couldn't even kill a baby." Percy said so casually too.

"Bloody hell. You guys are either stupidly brave or just stupid." Ron said, getting a bit frightened by their causality over this incidents and Voldermort.

"Come on, you guys are freaking out too much. Screw Voldermort!" Thaila said giving a peace sign

These guys are really dangerous.

**So this was it. Hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next one :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Maybe she's not so bad

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating. Been busy with school. Anyway here's something^^**

**Note: I do not own any Percy Jackson or Harry Potter stories.**

(Malfoy's POV)

I liked this Nico guy, he seemed suspicious enough but looked quite loyal and was totally obviously strong. The aura around him was not something to be looked down upon. It was a good idea to befriend him, soon the friendship will go to followers and I would have a strong guy under me.

"Hey, so what's other wizard school like? This place is total crap. I mean all the classes here are useless, they will never help in real life but I'm looking forward to Professor Snape's Defense Against Dark Arts lesson, he'll surely be teaching something worthy. By the way, he's Slytherin's teacher-in-charge." I said.

"Hmm...Hey does Gryffindor usually take lessons with us? The Slytherins seems to be in a bad relationship with them particularly."

Why did he ask about that and why did seem like he avoided my first question?

"Yeah we are. Gryffindor and Slytherin were in bad terms from really long ago and I don't mean the houses, the REAL Gryffindor and Slytherin were not best buds."

"Hmm... I 'm going to bed first, tired." he said as he stretched his arms and stood up.

"You rather go with us. It's not good to suddenly go back alone especially in this time of the age where even teachers can't be trusted and you being new and everything, people will get suspicous and think your Death Eater."

"...Fine"

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the feast ended and after Dumbledore bid us good night and whatever crap, we headed back up. It was interesting to watch the first years get shocked by the Hogwarts facility but Nico didn't seem to care. He just closed his eyes showing he didn't want to be disturbed. The most amazing part was that when quite a number of first years fell from the moving staircase where even I was not used to after six years, Nico just jumped to the other side when the staircase started moving while his eyes were still shut.

When we got to the dormitory, he seemed quite pleased. He pointed out the fact that it was in a dungeon and loved it. I showed him the room we were gonna share and he didn't seem to like the idea of not having individual rooms. We started unpacking when I found the letter my father sent to me was gone.

"Maybe you left it at the Slytherin table just now?" Nico suggested

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check." with that, I ran out.

I was going down the stairs when I spotted the blonde girl, Annabeth a.k.a Percy's girlfriend and the macho girl who judo-flipped me. She was below me and didn't seem to notice me yet. Time for some fun.

I crept silently behind her until I was right behind her and was going to threaten her like a Death Eater when she suddenly spun around and before I knew it, there was a cold metal like thing touching my throat.

"Malfoy? What in the name of Hades are you doing here? Did you follow me.?" Annabeth said as she rushed to hide her weapon from me.

"No, I wasn't. Is that a dagger? Where did you get that?

"It's not a dagger. Go away."

"Hey, do you I came all this way for you? I have my own business too."

"Fine." With that Annabeth stormed off and I watched her going up but she was totally going to the opposite direction.

"Hey, the Gryffindor tower's at the left side." I shouted out and I chuckled as she blushed furiously and stormed to the left.

I secretly thought she was cute in a weird way but immediately pinched myself for thinking that.

(Hermione's POV)

"This is the Gryffindor tower." I said as I pointed at the picture of the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Whoa, did she just talk? That is so cool!" Percy exclaimed.

Percy seriously seemed to be getting surprised by every little magical thing. Doesn't his previous magic school have anything like this? I made a mental note to visit the library.

"Ginger bread" I said and the portrait swung open.

"Wow, this place is nice but there could have been more silver to create a bit more coolness." Thaila pointed out.

"It's good enough. It's better than the usual ones." Annabeth suddenly spoke. She's been so quiet that I totally forgot about her or did she actually disappear for a moment?

"The usual ones? You mean from your own school?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, where are our rooms?" Annabeth asked. Was it just me or did she hastily changed the subject from her old school?

"There is a boy's dormitory and a girl's one. Ours is at the right tower and left is for boys." I explained.

"Great!" Thaila exclaimed as she skipped up.

"Good night wise girl." Percy said as he turned to Annabeth and gave her a peck on her lips. She grinned and pecked him back and followed Thaila up. I was actually jealous with their relationship. I knew that will never happen between Ron and me. I was saying goodnight to Ron and Harry when I noticed Harry looking a bit irritated. I worried that his scar might be hurting again as I joined the two of them.

"Annie, our trunks are here." Thaila shouted from the top.

"Argh, I told you not to call me Annie." Annabeth replied.

"But I called you Annie since we were seven." Thaila said, teasing her. I chuckled a bit at her nickname but was a bit surprised that they knew each other for seven years. We started unpacking and after we did Thaila immediately began snoring away and when I started to get ready for bed, I saw Annabeth on her bed, reading the Defense Against Dark Arts book.

"You're hardworking aren't you?" I asked as I sat up on my bed.

"Well, yeah. The things you guys learn here are really different so I gotta catch up and I'm the gotta-know-everything-or-I'll-burst-in-frustration type."

"That sounds a bit like me. Hey, do you need help with them?" I regretted offering the minute I finished saying it.

"Yeah, please do.!" Her grey and stormy eyes practically sparkled with curiosity and interest and I just couldn't tell her I changed my mind. I climbed into her bed while thinking what am I doing.

But later I found out Annabeth was a fun person to hang out with. She understood what I explained easily and seemed ready to memorize the whole chapter when she wasn't sure of something and also I found out that we had the same interest. Greek mythology. We only went to bed at 2am after getting nagged by Thaila for waking her up but we could have chatted longer. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think Annabeth might not be a Death Eater but really just a normal wizard from America.

(Percy's POV)

It was already morning. I only went to sleep at 3am and continuously woke up from the nightmares of Tartarus. I could have slept through if Ron hadn't shaken me up. I was grateful for waking him up but I'm sure he thought he should have let me sleep through and let me be late for my classes on the first day of school rather than have a wand at his throat and receiving my death glare.

I had accidently pointed my wand at his throat as he touched me from my reflexes.

"I'm so sorry, it's my reflexes, didn't mean to hurt you." I said apologetically as I tucked away my wand. Good thing the first thing that touched my hand first was the wand and not Riptide.

"Sure… you might wanna get down for breakfast or you'll be attending Snape's class with an empty stomach. With that he practically fled from me

"Yeah, thanks" I muttered to myself as I got up and hastily washed and changed. I went down to see Annabeth chatting with Hermione and Ron and Harry staring disapproving at them. She was wearing the school uniform and had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Aphrodite girls would have freaked out if they had to wear like that but my wise girl looked beautiful than anybody. As soon as she saw me she gave me a delicious morning kiss and of cause I kissed her back.

"Guys, you should seriously stop that. Look at us poor people being so awkward." Thaila interrupted.

"Fine. Hey Percy, the food is really delicious." Annabeth said as she pointed at the table and continued chatting with Hermione. Sure enough, there were scrambled eggs, ham, sausages, cupcakes, muffins and many other delicious looking breakfasts. I started stuffing myself with the food when Annabeth suddenly grabbed my arm and shouted.

"Come on Percy, we gotta go! It's time for Defense Against Dark Arts lesson!"

I scrambles out of my seat and ran with Annabeth still grabbing my arm and my face filled with sausages. I couldn't wait for my first magic lesson!

**This was it. The next one is Percy showing everyone what he's made of in his first magic class. I'll be posting more chapters as it is finally school holiday. YAY! Please look forward to more^^**


	8. Chapter 8 Voldermort's in trouble

**Hey guys…not much to say so moving on…**

**Note: I do not own any Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series.**

(Harry's POV)

Crap, we're gonna be late. I thought as me, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth and Thaila ran towards the dungeons. When we reached the dungeons, we still had two minutes but everyone was seated down with Snape talking.

"You're late for class. 10 points from Gryffindor." The usual nasty Snape said and all the Slytherin snickered.

"Yes s…" I was going to just let it go as it was a usual thing for me when Percy said.

"But sir, we're not exactly late, we still have two minutes."

"Mr. Jackson, when I say you're late, you're late. 5 more points for talking back." Just then Crabbe rushed in panting with tomato sauce on his face.

"I'm… sorry Profe…ssor… Snape. I'm…late…" Crabbe said catching his breath. Just running for a few minutes must have worn the guy out.

"Please go to your seat." Snape said.

"Professor Snape. He's late too, why don't you take points away from him?" Percy asked despite Annabeth tugging on his sleeves to stop.

"As you said Mr. Jackson, we still have two minutes so he's not late." How bad could that guy go?! I was going to argue when Percy said something that totally shut Snape up.

"Professor Severus Snape, it is just plain unfair that you only favor your own house members and treat other students with inequality. You have no right to discriminate each student according to their houses. Please either take 15 points from Slytherin or award 15 points back to us."

Silence erupted. Nobody actually dared to challenge Snape like Percy. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

"Mr. Jackson… you have been very… rude to me. Please seat back down before… I change my mind and take more… points… away." Snape actually stammered!

"Please Professor Snape reward us with points or take away from the Slytherin." Percy pressed on.

"Shut up. What right do you have to tell a teacher off!" Malfoy shouted to Percy as he stood up. I was going to tell him to shut up when something happened that shocked me again.

"Shut up Malfoy and sit back down." The Nico guy who came with Percy on the first day of school actually said. I never thought a Slytherin would tell a Slytherin off for a Gryffindor.

"Wha… Nico, are you siding with a Gryffindor?!" Malfoy stammered out.

"Didn't you hear me? Shut up and sit back down." Nico said sternly.

"Shut up you betrayer! You are a wimp siding with our enemy!" Malfoy screamed at Nico. Suddenly, the air turned cold and the fire turned green making the dark dungeon glow in green. Nico suddenly looked really pale and his eyes turned hollow and seemed to be emitting darkness and was even holding a dagger that looked like it was made of darkness itself and that was when ghosts who lived in Hogwarts suddenly rushed in and started flying around which of cause caused panic.

I turned to Percy for explanations but instead, I received a shock that reduced my life span by ten years. He was holding a sword and his eyes, the sea green eyes that were similar to mine gave out pure anger which I never could have done and his face showed anger. No, anger is too small of a word, furious, his face showed and his body emitted a white glow, full of energy. Embarrassingly, I stumbled in fear and so did Ron and Hermione. Annabeth and Thaila were no exception. Annabeth had a dagger in her hand and her stormy and once irresistible grey eyes now looked threatening and she had a total poker face. Thaila seemed to be emitting a killing aura and she had a silver glow around her and she was holding a bow and an arrow.

When I looked at them in whole, they looked invincible. They emitted pure energy that was not to be opposed. Everyone was speechless and turned pale and so were Ron and Hermione. When I turned to Percy, I noticed a mirror behind him and saw my own reflection. It showed terror and only terror. I felt so weak and powerless before them. They were all staring at one person. Malfoy. He was in the same state as but more terrified as he knew he was being targeted by those assassin like people. It was the first time I felt sorry for Malfoy. I thought it was over when Percy started walking towards him when the door swung open and Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked in, both with a wand in their hands.

"Stop this at once Mr. Jackson!" Dumbledore shouted but his words fell to a deaf ear. Percy ignored him and raised him sword at Malfoy.

"Stupefy!" Dumbledore shouted as he pointed his wand as Percy but the same thing happened in the train. Percy even without looking at Dumbledore raised his free left arm and the spell bounced off his arm, hitting Crabbe and knocking him out. Dumbledore's face was priceless. His spell was stopped by none other than a mere 17 year old by an arm!

He was unstoppable; I even cowardly thought that I would die before I even faced Voldermort. As Percy and the others were advancing on Malfoy, they suddenly stopped and their eyes were still. There was a deadly silence as we stared at them. After a few minutes which seemed like years, the room suddenly turned warm and they no longer emitted a killer aura. Percy's eyes were back to their normal warm sea-green colors and they were all just back to normal like all of that never happened!

"Um, sorry for all the commotion. Professor Snape, you don't have to award us back with points anymore." Percy said as he tucked away his sword. Wait, tuck away? His sword was positively there but in the few seconds, his sword disappeared and so did Annabeth's and Nico's dagger and Thaila's bow and arrow.

"Mr. Jackson, Ms Chase and Ms Grace, Mr. Di Angelo and Professor Snape, may I speak to you for a moment?" Dumbledore called out and the five of them streamed out, leaving us all stunned and Malfoy with wet pants. They are seriously not normal wizards.

(Percy's POV)

Shit, shit, shit. I couldn't believe I just messed up. I swore to not get into trouble and already on my first day of school, I'm being led to the principal's office. I felt really embarrassed for what I did back there and thought I could never get close to Harry, Ron and Hermione and less protect them in the state I'm in. I looked at Annabeth, Thaila and Nico and they had the same defeated look on their faces. I was self-scolding myself when someone called out.

"Mr. Jackson!" I perked up and realized everyone was staring at me and Professor Dumbledore the headmaster was calling my name.

"Yes?"

"We've reached." He said and I found myself standing in front of an eagle.

"Lemon pie." Professor Dumbledore said and suddenly the eagle started turning and stairs rotating up appeared. I was feeling so guilty I didn't even gasp at it and simply stepped on the stairs and let it rotate me up. When we reached the top, there was the most interesting room I've ever seen, my ADHD acted up and I was exploring the whole place until Annabeth stopped me.

"Percy, we're here for detention!"

"Right sorry, forgot."

"You're such a seaweed brain sometimes."

"Mr. Jackson. It's not a detention. Have you forgotten? We know your true identity and your capabilities. I just want to ask you what happened and why you have suddenly calmed down." Professor Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"Percy please, and it's kinda embarrassing to say it, Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is fine and I certainly want to know and I think that amount of power isn't embarrassing at all."

"Well we were kinda arguing with Professor Snape with the points when Malfoy interrupted." I started explaining when Nico said

"I told him to shut up cause it I thought it was not Percy's fault and Malfoy was just being unreasonable to just side with Professor Snape."

"Yeah, and Malfoy said something really bad to Nico and we kinda snapped. I have been told several times my fatal flaw was my loyalty so I guess that was one of the many examples..." I said as I slowly grew smaller at the thought of how irresponsible I was.

"But tell me, where did you get your swords?" Dumbledore pressed on.

"Well, Percy's sword can be turned into a ball-point pen and mine, Thaila's and Nico's are covered by something called mist. Mist is something like a veil that hides the demigod world from the mortals and let them see what they believe." Annabeth explained.

"I see, the mist is in Lady Hecate's domain if I remember correctly. I'm curious, how did Percy manage to bounce my spell off with just his arm?"Dumbledore questioned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Percy has this thing called the Achilles curse. It makes his body really REALLY hard." Thaila explained.

"That is really convenient but why only Percy?"

"You see as it's name say, it's a curse. Percy dipped himself in the River Styx to achieve this curse and if he didn't have really strong enough mind, he would have died trying. It is very useful during battle but it brings enormous amount of exhaust after sometime so not very convenient."

"I see one more thing. How did you all suddenly calm down?"

"Well, my dad as in Poseidon spoke to me in my mind and kinda calmed me down and I think it was Athena for Annabeth, Artemis or Zeus for Thaila and Hades for Nico." I explained."

"Well, I guess Voldermort's gonna have to watch out with you lot here." Dumbledore said as he chuckled.

**Yay one chapter up^^ Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review or a like. Thx, helps a lot :)**


End file.
